


Sweet as Honey

by goyangiprince



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goyangiprince/pseuds/goyangiprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're the one I see in my dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet as Honey

The grass prickles as Minseok lays back, soaking in the warm summer sun. He closes his eyes, letting the light breeze carry away the noise of the day, a feeling of peace washing over him.

"You look lonely."

Squinting, Minseok sits up slightly to see Lu Han standing in front of him, a warm smile on his face.

"I won’t bug you, don’t worry. I just needed a break too," Lu Han continues, taking a seat against the tree a few steps away.

When he closes his eyes again, Minseok can feel Lu Han’s familiar stare and he has to laugh to himself. It’s been over two years since they met, and Lu Han’s soft gaze has never changed. He doesn’t even have to look at him to know when he’s staring, the weight of Lu Han’s eyes on him a small comfort throughout everything.

Minseok pulls himself up and Lu Han grins as he takes a seat beside him. He lets his head fall on Lu Han’s shoulder, not ready to part with his half hour of rest before being dragged back to the photoshoot.

 

 _It’s so quiet out here_ , Minseok muses. The hustle and bustle of Seoul and the idol life that he was thrust into was really starting to take its toll. He takes a deep breath, stretching his legs out in the grass and listening to the birds chirping nearby.

"We should move here," Lu Han says, breaking the silence suddenly. He really shouldn’t be surprised at the way Lu Han can seemingly read his mind by now, they’ve spent all of their time together for so long that most of their friends regard them as one person.

"I’m serious," Lu Han continues softly, letting his hand fall on top of Minseok’s. "We can get a house and a dog, it’ll be so nice and quiet here. I mean, we’ll probably have to learn German but what’s one more language, right? The people here are nice, and they have a really good soccer team—although not _quite_ as good as Manchester United…”

Minseok lifts his head and Lu Han smiles so widely that he feels like his heart is going to burst. It’s almost overwhelming, the breeze in Lu Han’s overly styled hair, his infectious enthusiasm, his eyes sparkling in the sun, the dorky smile on his face.

"We could always move _to_ England, you know,” Minseok laughs. He rubs his thumb against Lu Han’s hand slowly, contemplatively. “You’ve already proven your English skills are amazing.”

"Yo, baby," Lu Han winks at him, and then giggles at his own cheesiness. He leans in, letting his lips brush against Minseok’s ear as he continues with a whisper.

_“I love you.”_

Minseok hopes he’s not blushing, but his face feels like it’s on fire so it’s rather doubtful.

"I love you…too?" He slowly sounds it out in English, with a short laugh to calm his nerves. "That’s it, right?" He asks, slipping back into Korean, and Lu Han grins.

"Yep," he assures him, leaning over to rest his head against Minseok’s shoulder.

Minseok brushes his thumb across Lu Han’s again as he sits back, the sounds of the park around them second to Lu Han’s steady breathing beside him, the warmth of the sun incomparable to the comfort of Lu Han’s fingers intertwined with his own.

 

"I learned a new song," Minseok starts, his voice quieter than ever.

"You should sing it for me," Lu Han mumbles without moving, his face now buried in Minseok’s neck. "I like to hear you sing." He shifts, letting his head fall into Minseok’s lap as he looks up at him with a smile, and Minseok has to pause for a minute, taking a deep breath to gather up his courage.

 

_Your sweet, sweet smile, your smile is as sweet as honey, just like the flowers blooming in the spring breeze._

It’s terrifying, Minseok realizes, to put everything out on the line like this. Lu Han always gives and gives so freely, but Minseok never seems to know exactly how to put into words the way Lu Han makes his heart turn over in his chest.

 

_I wonder where on earth I’ve seen you? Your smile is so familiar, but I still can not remember._

Minseok closes his eyes, letting his fingers card through Lu Han’s hair as he pours himself into the lyrics. He can't bring himself to look down at Lu Han's face without breaking his focus, but Minseok knows he's smiling, the old familiar love song resonating deep in his heart.

 

_Ahhh, in my dreams. In my dreams I’ve met you._

Lu Han’s hand strokes his cheek, soft against his skin.

 

_With your smile that is so sweet, as sweet as honey, you’re the one I see in my dreams._

Minseok grips the phone harder when Lu Han’s voice falters mid-verse, his breath catching before he continues his song. His eyes blink open, the dorm room ceiling blurred with tears. It’s as hard as ever to only be able to hear his voice, but Minseok is still just as painfully, achingly in love as he was two years ago.

 

_I wonder where on earth I’ve seen you? Your smile is so familiar, but I still can not remember. Ahhh, in my dreams!_

**Author's Note:**

> Written in February 2015 as a birthday gift for my friend Michele. Original LJ post [here](http://goyangiprince.livejournal.com/2278.html).
> 
> The title/summary/song in this fic is _Tian Mi Mi_ , a classic song that [Lu Han covered](http://sumintyfresh.tumblr.com/post/109932982306/luhan-tian-mi-mi). While looking up the lyrics, I read that _Tian Mi Mi_ was a song often taught to those learning Mandarin, so I thought it was fitting.  
>  This fic was also heavily inspired by [2amOngsFripples](https://twitter.com/2amOngsFripples/status/562620103791886339) on twitter, thank you! ♡ 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! ♡ You can also find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/goyangiprince)!


End file.
